Mosh
Mosh (known as Bugui in the Urban Toys series) is the 1st Gogo in Series 1. With his large smile and friendly appearance, Mosh is the most popular Gogo of the new series. Appearance Mosh has a white circle on his stomach, and has two small spherical horns coming out of his head. He is smiling hard. Mosh is a little bit taller in the superstar series, probably because of the felt. Other Appearances Mega Metropolis Mosh is shown to be kind and friendly, going out of his way to help others. He is widely respected by the other Gogos. Mosh is shown to be friends with Angiru, and they both introduced the concept of the Mega Gogos to readers. Mosh has also introduced to the readers the Pods in the series, and he is prone to break the fourth wall several times in this series. Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic Mosh retains his friendly personality from the Mega Metropolis series. In the comic Hot and Cold Running Gogo's, he was shown to be very clumsy causing accidents whenever he tries to help. Description Super Kind. All the Gogo's want to be friends with Mosh. *'Ability': Magic Smile *'Favourite Game': K.O. Laser Mosh Following the release of the Explorer series in April 2009, British toy shop The Entertainer in Kingston upon Thames held a 'swap day', where every swapper received a special Laser Mosh. Only one has ever been seen online. Trivia *Mosh serves as the mascot of the modern series. *There were two different designs of Mosh throughout Series 1; one with thicker eyes and another with thinner eyes. The thinner eyes variant was introduced in later packs. *Mosh is the first Gogo to be introduced in the modern series. *There was going to be a Mini Red Mosh for the Mega Metropolis series, but it never got released. It is assumed to be a prototype for Mini Gogos. *Mosh is the most famous Gogo in the modern series, and he has been made in many forms including an evolution form, a Mega Metropolis form, a Superstar version, and a Gold Collector's Tin variant. **He is also the only Gogo to be featured first in various series more than twice. **He could be seen as a parallel to Eggy, who is the most famous Gogo in the classic era. Gallery Series 1 gogo-s-crazy-bones-serie-4-power-metal-gold-series-gogos-au-choix.jpg|Blue Mosh purplemoshDark Green Mosh.png|Dark Green Mosh Mosh moshs.jpg|Green Mosh purplemosh.png|Purple Mosh Blue Mosh.png|Light Blue Mosh Mosh all colors.png|All 5 colours of Mosh. Superstar Yellow Superstars Mosh.png|Yellow Green Superstars Mosh.png|Green Mega Metropolis SizeComparison.jpg|Mini Mosh (Unreleased) MEGAMOSH.jpg|Mega Metropolis Mosh (+ Magazine) MegaMetropolis Mosh.jpg|Sealed Mega Metropolis Mosh Pink Mega Mosh.png Red Mega Mosh.png Light Blue Mega Mosh.png Light Green Mega Mosh.png Orange Mega Mosh.png Purple Mega Mosh.png Dark Green Mega Mosh.png Yellowmini.jpg|Mini Mosh Foreign figures MoshUrban.JPG|Urban Toys Mosh (unpainted) urbanmosh1.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Lime) urbanmosh12.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Red) utmoshpink.png|Urban Toys Mosh (Pink) UTM_burned.png|Pink (Urban Toys) DPUTM_burned.png|Dark Pink (Urban Toys) Dark Blue Urban Mosh.png Other figures GOLDMOSH.jpg|Gold Tin Mosh LaserMosh.png|Laser Mosh (credit: Grannelle) urbanmosh123.png|Urban Toys Limited Edition Tin Mosh Artwork and prints Mosh.jpg|Mosh Sticker Mosh slips by sphereballs-d3dj45o.jpg|Mosh's design from the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic UtG 01.jpg|Urban Toys Mosh Design Tcg mosh 1024x768.jpg|Mosh Card Design 2084052_1.jpg|Mosh trading card Cartoon mosh.jpg|Mosh Artwork 149291322587300.jpg|Animated Mosh Other P1010125.JPG|KittyGent1236's Mosh Family Plushmosh.jpg|Mosh Plush (Keychain) $_12sssss.JPG|Mosh plush Moshsuit1.jpg|Mosh costume 284614_227324250631955_1703486_n.jpg|Mosh in a commercial 26c26b43c1fcc29eb802c3c5844180a8.jpg|Mosh (Bugui) Urban Toys Character Slide PA030109.JPG|Happy family WQKP5OQXLG.jpg|Light Blue Mosh in 4-Pack Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Mosh Category:Genios Category:Gold Series Category:1